


Old Friends

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru's out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

“Hello, my Spike. Miss me?” Dru purred.

 

Spike spun around in the hallway to see Drusilla with her hand clamped around Dawn’s throat. The teenage girl was pale and terrified. His blood froze. “Dru! How did you…?”

 

“I let her in,” Dawn sobbed. “She had glasses on, and her hair pulled back. I didn’t recognize her. Thought she was the social worker…” Her voice was cut off as the hand tightened.

 

“Enough, little dolly. Too, too, loud.” She smiled a childish grin. “How do you like my dolly, Spike? Isn’t she pretty? We can play all day…”

 

“Yes,” Spike said, calmly as he could. “Very pretty. Now let her go, and we’ll all play together.”

 

“No,” sighed Drusilla, “you only want to take my fun away. I see it. Always want to spoil my fun.” She pulled Dawn towards the stairs. “This is my dolly now.”

 

“Stop, pet!” he cried too sharply, and Dru’s eyes flashed with anger. He knew that the other vampire could snap the young woman’s neck before he could stop her. “That’s not a dolly, pet,” he said quietly. “That’s my friend. She can be your friend, too. Now let her go.”

 

“I had a friend,” moaned Dru. “My very best friend. She always told me true things. Beautiful things. But she went away. I miss her so.”

 

“Who, luv? Darla? Do you mean Darla?”

 

“She always smiled. Always loved me.” Her voice grew cold. “You don’t love me. Not anymore. Nasty Slayer. I’ll take her dolly.”

 

The sound of the shower stopped in the bathroom, and Buffy emerged wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another. Her face was obscured as she rubbed her hair. “Dawn, have you seen…?”

 

“Hello, wicked Slayer.”

 

Buffy dropped the towel she was holding and gasped. No nightmare compared to the sight of her sister in a mad killer’s arms. Her eyes darted around the hall as she sought a way to save Dawn, but anything she could think would take too long. Her eyes met Spike’s, cold with fear. She was afraid to speak, afraid to not.

 

“I’m taking your dolly.”

 

“Drusilla,” Spike asked, “are you talking about Miss Edith?”

 

“I lost her,” Dru whimpered, never losing her grip on Dawn. “When I saw you last. She was with me, then she was gone. She took her.” She pointed to Buffy.

 

“Dru, I never…” Buffy said, but Spike stopped her.

 

“Don’t contradict her, love. Don’t make her angry.” He looked into Dru’s eyes. “I’m so sorry you lost Miss Edith, pet. I know how you love her.”

 

“She’s my truest darling.”

 

“I know.” He turned to Buffy. “Get something, anything from your room that you care about. Now.” Then back to Dru. “Buffy can’t find Miss Edith. She’s looked and looked. But she’s going to get you another friend. One that will never leave you. Not like the girl. You know how they break.”

 

Buffy emerged from her bedroom and handed Spike her favorite toy. “Give her this.”

 

“Look, pet. This is Buffy’s favorite friend. He’ll be yours forever and ever. He isn’t pretty, like Miss Edith, but you can hold him and love him and he’ll never break.”

 

Dru held out her hand, still holding tight to Dawn’s throat with the other. “He’s funny. He has the Slayer’s love all over him. He’ll be so sad to say goodbye.” She held it to her ear. “What’s that? You’ll be mine, now? Funny piggy.” She threw Dawn ahead of her into the others’ path, and ran down the stairs, clasping the stuffed pig to her chest.

 

They didn’t try to follow her. Dawn was collapsed in a sobbing heap against the wall. They both tried to comfort her. “She took Mr. Gordo. It’s my fault.”

 

Buffy stroked her sister’s hair. “Mr. Gordo is a stuffed toy. You’re my sister. No comparison.” She turned to Spike and smiled. “Smart thinking. It worked.”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, embracing them both. “I will miss the ol’ pig, though.”


End file.
